Who's She?
by ImSorryIDKHowIGotHere
Summary: Cat leaves her phone at home and Sam decides to bring it to her at school. Who is Cat's friend, and why does she look so damn smug every time Sam comes around. Sucky summary but I promise the story is better. This is Puckentine. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Another Puckentine story for you guys. Haha I just ship it so hard. Enjoy.**

**I do not own _Sam&Cat._**

I wake to the sound of bike bells and a girlish yells. "Bye Sam. I'm heading to school," she says, "breakfast is in the kitchen."

I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. Who ever gave Cat the idea that she should get that speaker attached to her bike? I tried taking it off once before I realized that it wasn't screwed on, but instead welded. And when I asked her why she had it in the first place, she told me it was to announce her presence to cars. I told her that that was stupid but then she got all 'what's that supposed to mean!' and I had to apologize. Anyways, after getting over the initial shock of being woken up at 7 in the morning, I go into the kitchen to see just exactly what breakfast is.

Apparently it's brownish liquid in a cup, yum. I read the sticky note attached. "Pizza and Root beer" is written in girly handwriting and red ink. _Oh my god, she didn't._ I take a sip. _She totally did._ It was like everything good ever decided to have a party in my mouth, and in this moment I think that should Cat come bursting in screaming and squealing I could still be happy. Chugging it, I walk to the couch and grab my phone. "Thanks for the grub," I txt. 30 seconds later I hear a _bzzzt bzzzt _coming from a pink bedazzled pearphone in the kitchen. Of course she'd leave her phone. I stare at it, mentally debating whether or not I should waste time taking it to her or just stay home and keep the TV company. I laze around for a while before I end up choosing the former.

It's a long ride to Cat's school. I didn't know there'd be so much traffic in Hollywood and I don't really know my way around. Quick glances at the GPS nearly cause me to crash into a man in a convertible. He looks peeved and gives me a disgusted glare and a flip of the bird, I flip it right back as I ride on. Around lunchtime I finally find the damn place. Pulling into the parking lot I spy a food truck and man am I hungry. Chewing on a burrito I look around. It looks pretty fancy. The floors are swept clean of trash and the grated black tables gleam in the sunlight. The whole area is even protected by a silver overhang that doubles as a stage. Needless to say it's different from what I'm used to; dingy, cheap, and dirty. I sigh and look around feeling out of place. _Riiing,_ I finish of my burrito just as students file out of double doors on the side of the main building. None of them Cat, but all of them have the same preppy casual look she does. The girls have their designer skirts and the boys their expensive shirts. I wait until it seems like the flow of kids has stopped before turning to leave feeling pretty uncomfortable until I hear a familiar girlish voice squeal "Sam!"

Cat's arms wrap around my middle and I feel a more familiar emotion, frustration.

"Not a hugger," I say frowning. She seems to always forget this, that or just completely ignore me.

"Cat, who's this?" a girl's sarcastic voice sounds from behind me.

"This is Sam, my roommate."

I peel Cat's arms off me and to turn around to face them. I stare, mouth slightly open as Sarcastic Girl turns out to be Hot Sarcastic Girl. Black hair falls to her shoulders, curled at the ends. Her eyes are just as dark as the eyebrows above them and one is pierced, _nice_. She smiles as I study her, and it's only after she calls me out on it, full out smirk and eyebrow cocked, "You gonna say something blondie?" that I realize I'm staring.

"I'm Sam," I say stupidly, putting my hand out. She just glances at it and makes a face.

"I don't like to be touched."

"Um, ok then," I turn towards Cat pulling her phone out of my back pocket. "You left this at home."

"Yeah," Hot Sarcastic Girl echoes looking at Cat. "At home."

"Yeah... well I have to go" I walk away feeling that she has something to say. Something she'll whisper to Cat after I leave. I look back at them as a start my bike and find that I am right. Sure enough Sarcastic Girl is leaning down whispering something into Cat's ear.

**A/N**

**Pretty short I know, I know and I'm sorry, but there will be longer chapters I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own _Sam&Cat._I wish I did though. That show would be gayer than it already is. Haha...**

"I'm home!" Rolling in her bike Cat smiles at me, I swat at my chest. My heart was freaking me the fuck out today.

"We got a babysitting gig?"

"Yeah, the Robertsons are dropping off their daughters today, remember?"

"Ugh, oh yeah." I tend to forget things in hope that they won't happen. So far it hasn't worked out but Sam Puckett's no quitter. "Do we have to? Can't we just…not?"

"Nope," she smiles at me again and I punch my chest. I definitely have a hammer somewhere in there. She giggles and walks to her room. There's a bounce in her step as usual and I wonder, not for the first time, what she's always so happy about. How does a girl like that make friends with Hot Sarcastic Girl? That girl looked like she liked to watch Saw with the lights off.

"Cat? Who was that girl from earlier? You know, dark hair, stud in one eyebrow."

"You mean Jade?" I wonder what she's doing, her voice sounds a little muffled from behind the door

"I guess so. Who is she, to you? She peeks out from behind her door and I rub at the back of my neck, it's really warm for some reason.

"My best friend."

It's simply said and even though I know she's almost incapable of telling a lie I doubt her. I feel bad about it but I do. I run a hand through my hair and sit on the couch. I didn't even know Cat had friends let alone a best friend. I mean she talks about these people sometimes, Tori I think and Robbie? But they all sound so weird and eccentric I thought she made them up. Oh well, guess I was wrong. I stretch out over the couch and lean back on my arms, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Sam! Sam wake up!"

"Huh, what?" I open my eyes to Cat's face just inches away from mine. Her hair falls around her head in a curly wet mess and she has a worried look about her. I sit up. "Calm down Cat. What's wrong?"

"Sam, the kids are gone. Sam they're gone. I- I went to wash my hair because we'd been playing with glue and-"

"It doesn't matter. We have to go find them." That's my money walking away.

"Sam, this is scary." We're walking down a residential street adjacent to our apartment building. She clings tight to sleeve of my jacket and I don't blame her. The place barely has any working streetlights and the ones that are, are dim. "Do you really think the kids are out here?"

"I don't know but we have to look. We'll circle the block then we'll try the complex again."

"Okay," her voice is small and I can tell that she's trying to make as little noise as possible but she's not entirely succeeding because she keeps making these whimpering sounds.

"Jane! Lana!" there are no replies but I still look around to see if I can spot any small figures in the dark. I grunt as I am jerked backwards by Cat. She stops walking suddenly, her hands still in a tight grip over my jacket. "Cat?"

"Look Randy, I think we might've just found little red riding hood."

I turn around pushing Cat behind me in the process. There are two guys in front of us. Hair greasy and clothes tattered they look like they climbed out from the same sewer. "Little red has a friend." The guy speaking looks like trouble. The hair pulled back in a ponytail, narrowed eyes and curved lips don't bode well to me. I twist my head still keeping eye contact with Ponytail. "Cat, listen to me. When I say run I want you to run as fast as you can away from here." I whisper." Run and don't stop till you get home, ok?"

"ok..but-"

"No buts Cat. I need you to listen to me."

"Ok."

"Look Ponytail. Leave us alone or I'll kick your ass."

"Oh c'mon don't be like that. Give a wolf a chance." He puts a hand in his pocket and I take a step forward.

"There's only room for one wolf in these woods, dick." I swing a fist at his face and he ducks. I see a flash of silver and suddenly my face feels like it's on fire. He shoots back up grin on his face until I land a punch to his jaw that gets him on the ground. I lunge at his friend. "Run, Cat!"

I punch repeatedly until I feel the fight leave the guy. Despite the burning cheek I haven't felt this good in ages. Blood pumping and heart beating I turn my eyes on Ponytail as he tries to pick himself of the sidewalk. I grab at his shirt and pull him up making sure there's nothing in his hands this time. "Like preying after vulnerable girls, do you? Mess with me and I'll kick your ass. Scare her, and I'll kill you." I let go and he falls to the ground, eyes wide and mouth trembling. "Wipe the blood from your mouth, asshole."

"Cat?!" I call out just to make sure she isn't here. She doesn't reply so I run back to the apartment. I'm panting by the time I reach the front gate. Hearing sniffling as I get closer to the apartment I pick up the pace again. She sits on the porch head in her hands.

"Cat." She looks up at me with these red rimmed eyes and it feels like someone just punched me in the chest. I sit down next to her and fold my hands in my lap. "Hey, it's alright. I'm right here. I'm ok."

"No you're not," her hand reaches up and touches my cheek. I flinch away in pain. "You've been cut."

"Huh?" I frown. That asshole cut me. "It's nothing. Are you ok?"

"You were hurt because of me. It's my fault."

"What? No, dude."

"My fault." That makes me angry. How can she believe it's her fault? She's probably the least responsible for any of this.

"No." She looks up at me confused. "You heard me. No. Now come on before you catch a cold."

I grab her hand and pull her onto her feet. Inside I head towards the bathroom. "Get ready for bed." I tell Cat, "You're sleeping with me tonight."

Turns out the kids were inside the whole damn time. They had gone out to the back patio when Cat had been washing her hair. When they couldn't find us they called their parents. Needless to say we didn't get paid for that job.

**A/N**

**Well yeah, i'm not gonna lie this was sort of a filler chapter and a weird one at that, but I needed it so I could figure out where I want this story to go. I'm still not too sure but don't worry Jade will be in the next chapter for sure. And it will probably make much more sense. Don't forget to review because I really need some feedback on this. I want to make this really awesome for you guys because I know there's not many Puckentine fics yet. Okay im done. byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am super sorry it took this long i've just been a bit busy with school n' such but now It's over and I can focus on this story much more. Enjoy**

"How could you put her in danger like that?!"

"What do you mean 'how could I'? It wasn't my fault!"

"Have you forgotten who brought her out there?"

"Have _you_ forgotten who protected her from those thugs?"

"You're the thug! You probably attracted those wads." I had to grit my teeth at that. I know I'm a convicted felon and I know I'm not that great of a person, but I would never purposely hurt Cat. Not then and definitely not now. I hate when people pre judge me based on my past. I know where I've been, what I've done, hell if I need a reminder. Fuck that. I'm not that person anymore.

"If you've got a problem with me then just say it!"

"Ok then, you're a-" I was already thinking of numerous rude comebacks when Cat interrupted. "Stop it! Both of you," Her voice was raised but it was less of a shout and more like a plead. She'd stood in the doorway to her room, eyes red again. "Just…stop fighting."

Jade glared at me before starting towards Cat. "I'm sorry baby girl, you know I just want the best for you."

"I already do have the best," she looked at me, a small tired smile on her face and I sneered at Jade. "You and Sam. You two are my best. I just wish you'd stop fighting."

"But Cat, I- she-?"

Cat just walked into Jade, hands pressed to her chest and bowed her head. "I'm really ok Jade. I'm just tired. You can go."

"Cat, I won't leave you."

Cat looked up slowly more tears in her eyes. Jade tried to look away in an obvious internal struggle but ended up in a hug anyway. "Jade, please." Cat leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. With her voice quiet and raspy from crying she pleaded, "Go."

Jade nodded but walked up to me instead, pursed lips adorning her face. "Hurt her, and I'll cut you to ribbons blondie."

"And I'll let you," she just snorted and made her way out, but I was completely serious. Seeing Cat like that had completely altered my view on her. I mean, I'd still mess with her and play tricks from time to time but it dawned on me that I didn't really know her at all. She has a past, and like me, lives with it every day of her life. It Affects her decisions, dictates her actions, and shapes her outward personality. It keeps her locked up and chained, tortures her until lies pour out to conceal the pain. And she doesn't have to say anything. You can see it in her eyes if you catch her at the right time, glimpses of the real her in the midst of the façade. Those moments when she rubs the shackles instead of pretending they aren't there.

I sat down on the couch letting out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding and turned my head towards Cat.

"You ok kid? Need a drink?"

"Yeah, I just don't like it when people fight, especially Jade," she walked over and laid down, head in my lap completely ignoring my jape about alcohol. "She used to be the only person I could count on, but then you came along."

I couldn't see her face fully but I could tell she was smiling by the way her cheeks rose and swelled. "Sorry, I'm a confrontational person."

"Try not to give her such a hard time. I know Jade seems tough, and she is, but she does have a heart Sam, and it's not exactly made of steel. Plus she's my best friend, so just try and get along ok?"

"Ok, but 'Baby girl'?" I said mimicking Jade. "Seriously?"

She chuckled her high pitched chuckle and looked up at me. "We go way back."

"Tell me."

"Someday."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Why are we making popcorn?"

"It's a surprise, just go sit on the couch and play with your giraffe or something."

"Ok." I watched her bounce away into her room then I quickly grabbed the house phone. Waiting. _Can this girl pick up the damn phone? _

"Yeah?" her voice was as rude as ever.

"Well hello to you too, sunshine."

"Oh, ha ha. I'm at the video store, what movie are we renting?"

"You choose, but make sure it's Cat friendly." I hate to admit it but Jade knew Cat way better than I did back then.

"Ok, be there in 10."

"Also…hello?"

I stared at the phone in something close to disbelief. I mean I wasn't surprised but damn, that girl had some nerve hanging up on me.

"Who was that?" I'd jumped and almost smacked Cat with the phone.

"Do. Not. Sneak up on me like that. Ever. Again."

"Okay," she put her hands up in defeat and walked to where Mr. Purple was waiting on the couch. I kept a good eye out for any creeping red headed girls as I made the rest of the snacks. A few sandwiches, popcorn, and some ribs I'd bought for me. Then there was a pounding at the door just as I was placing it all on the table.

"I'll get it," Cat bounced up.

"Oh uh, no," I grabbed her by the hand and spun her around like some kind of dancer. "I'll get it."

"Okay," she blushed. My cheeks decided to mimic hers and I quickly ran to get the door.

"Making moves already, Romeo?" Jade stood there smirking one hand on her hip and the other holding a blockbuster bag.

"Shut up."

"Jade!" Cat practically yelled and ran to her.

"Surprise, Blondie and I decided we were going to try and be civil, for you." Jade smiled. "And look at what I brought, _She's All That._"

"Yaay!" She squeals then turns to me, "so that's what the popcorn was for."

I nodded and headed towards the couch, apparently leading the way for them.

"You wanna pass me that case Jade?"

"No," she said, but passed it anyways.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I beckoned her over to the kitchen. "What in sam hell is this?"

"'Sam hell', ha. Anyways it's one of Cat's favorite movies. Problem?"

"Yeah there's a problem!" I whisper yelled, "I read the back, this is some romantic comedy BS. Why would I watch this?"

"Because you like Cat." Her voice dropped. "And you don't want to hurt her feelings, right?"

"Right, no, I mean yes you're right."

Let's just get one thing straight: Samantha Puckett isn't scared of anyone, wasn't scared of anyone. I just had a lapse in judgment. Judgment of the situation and anyone who says otherwise is a damn liar. Alright? Cool.

"Alright then" with a victorious look on her face, she smirked and walked away.

"What is even going on, like does he like her or not? Stop with all the bullshit and just come out and say it already, sheesh."

"Shhhh, Sam." Unlike me, Cat was entranced by that stupid movie. Always fawning over the cliché romantic parts and laughing at the quote unquote "funny" parts.

"Sounds like someone we all know, doesn't it Sam?" Jade looked at me and flicked her eyes briefly to Cat.

"Shhh, the good part is coming," Cat whispered. She'd said that every time anything happened. At first it was annoying but then it slowly got funny as I imagined Cat trying to write a book report and essentially rewriting the whole book. It also dawned on me that if movie events were that important to her then what about the events in her own life. I mean what about all her times with me. Are those ones she'd look back on and say to her kids "look, here were some important parts". I mean I know the answer now, but _you'll_ have to wait and find out. Haha, losers.

"Haaah that was great!" Cat squealed stretching out. I had to admit, once I'd watched the whole movie it wasn't as bad as it'd seemed.

"Alright looks like it's time for me to go." Jade got up and brushed her clothes free of popcorn crumbs.

"You're not gonna stay the night?"

"Nah, looks like you've already got a permanent sleepover buddy." Jade winked at me and I distinctly remember almost having a heart attack and falling off the couch. I mean, how could she have even known back then. We'd only hung out a few times before planning the movie thing and even then it was a little forced because it was for Cat.

"Are you ok Sam?" Cat sounded genuinely worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah," Jade laughed and left but not before adding another comment.

"Don't have too much fun without me, ladies."

"We won't," Cat giggled. And we didn't. Like, none at all. You can't even imagine how frustrated but relived I was. I wanted so badly to make a move but I also didn't want the repercussions. Do you see my problem? The only thing remotely exciting was that we slept together on the couch. After Jade left Cat didn't even move to go to her bedroom she just yawned, said goodnight, and stretched out over me like it was the most natural thing in the world. Of course being the good roommate that I am, I wrapped my arms around her, you know, so she wouldn't roll of the couch. At least that's what I told myself at the time.

I woke up with no Cat in my arms, human or animal.

"Cat?" I checked my watch. It was only 6: 45, she shouldn't have left for school yet. I didn't know she was one for one night stands. Or so I thought until I got up and saw her in the kitchen making breakfast. Eggs, bacon, biscuits, sausage, I took it all back; this girl knew how to please. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her middle resting my head on the crook of her shoulder.

"Hey," it was simply said. No creeper voice no nothing but she jumped in my arms anyway.

"Sam," she whined.

"Sorry, sorry,' I said but stayed where I was. "So when did you learn how to cook? Last time I checked you didn't even know how to make soup."

"No one taught me."

'That's not exactly what I asked but ok. Who taught you? Jade?"

"Nona," she said quickly. "Jade doesn't cook

"Ohh," I made a mental note to bother Jade about that later. "So why the sudden interest in cooking? You know Mama cooks. My food not good enough?"

"No, I just wanted to do something special," she paused then finished quickly, "Because you're such a great roommate."

"Uh-huh?"

Breakfast was great and I'd said as much to Cat. She kept looking to me for confirmation so I made as many pleased grunts as possible without making it too weird.

"Cat, you gotta cook for me again sometime. That was awesome."

"O-ok" her cheeks turned red and I smiled, my heart beating a little faster. Side Note: Making a girl blush is one of the best feelings in the world. I leaned back head resting on the couch and checked the time. 7:40. I had online class in 20 minutes.

"Wait Cat, shouldn't you be on your pretty pink bike on your way to school by now?"

"Oh no!" she ran outside. I thought about it, she'd never make it on time on that bike with the way she petals.  
"Cat!"

"Yeah?"

"Come on, I'll take you on my motorcycle." I still almost regret saying that. She would not stop talking the whole ride. Admitedly I could barely hear her over the wind but still. She at least held on instead of slapping my helmet so that was a plus. She also got me through traffic much faster, alerting me of shortcuts and such. But I won't say it wasn't a relief when we finally pulled into the school parking lot, but that of course had to backfire when all her friends ran over fawning over my bike. Not that I didn't like the nice bike appreciation, they just kept talking and making so much noise.

"Alright, alright I get it, yes it's a nice bike, please leave."

"Someone's got attitude," I looked towards the curly haired boy with his curly haired puppet.

"Shut it, Plank"

"What?"

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy?" Was this kid serious? "Never mind. Call me when you want out Cat."

"Kk"

Cat told me later that day that despite my "rude" tone and abrasiveness those weirdos still wanted to officially meet me. And let me tell you that wasn't the best idea.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? How did you all even get dentention?"

"We were late to class, again."

"That is sad, Cat. I've gotten out of detention with worse things than that on my record."

"That's because you're bad," Cat giggled.

"And don't you forget it. Want me to break you out?"

"No, I want you to come and hang out."

"Umm no, not with those freaks."

"They're not freaks, Sam. Please, they really wanna see you."

"Eh."

"_I_ really wanna see you." I could practically hear her pout.

"Fine, fine, I'll come but don't tell anybody yet. Especially not Jade. Got it?"

"Yaay."

"Meet me in the parking lot?"

"Ok, hehe."

I hadn't even believed it possible for Cat to get in any kind of trouble, let alone detention. The girl was sweeter than sugar cookies, if not sweeter. Now I know that that's not entirely true, now she's like an onion (as unattractive as that sounds). That's only one layer of her and trust me, there are so, so many more.

"Sammi!" Cat stood at the sidewalk on the edge of the parking lot a big smile on her face. I parked and walked over to her mentally preparing myself for her friends, the puppet and the weird boy, the chill hot dude, the singer chick, Mr. Dreads, and Jade. Especially Jade. I'd had a suspicion that she'd probably already know I was there. The girl had a way with Cat, a way of reading her as easily as I couldn't.

"Oh look who it is," sarcasm not once omitted in her words, Jade announced our presence as Cat and I pushed through the double doors into the library. "Sam & Cat"

"Thank you for that Jade."

"You're welcome," She was sitting on some dude and at the time I was surprised because I was so sure she swung the other way but apparently this girl bats for both teams.

"What's up," the guy said. "I'm Beck, and I'm sure you've met Jade."

"Yeah, unfortunately," He laughed and Jade slapped his arm.

"Hey I'm-" I felt a hand on my shoulder and flipped the owner over. "Robbie, ugh my back."

It was the curly haired kid with the puppet. His glasses had fallen off and he had the most pained look on his face.

"Oops," was all I said. I didn't particularly feel bad because I remembered the mouth his puppet had last time. The snarky little shit. "Hey, where's the singer and Dreads?"

"They're getting tacos." Cat said tugging my arm so I would sit on the ground with her. "Tori's sister is bringing them."

"Mhmm," We sat there for a while, Cat talking to me about things that made no sense, me half listening. Beck and Jade were busy making out and Robbie was arguing with his puppet over butt ointment or something. I was about to fall asleep when I smelled meat. "Cat, do you smell that?"

'Tacos!" a perky girl with long brown hair and a black kid with dreads walked in. "Come and get em."

"Oh my god, yes," I got up so fast Cat fell over from where her legs were on me. "Gimmie."

Those tacos were awesome. The cheese had been melted perfectly and the cheap taco sauce used was the best cheap taco sauce I'd ever had. And Cat and Robbie had given me theirs to me so I was extra satisfied. After I was done I used Cat's legs as a pillow and had almost dozed off when Jade had to interrupt.

"So Sam, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Ugh, fine. I'm Sam from Seattle. I ride a motorcycle, I saved this girl," I gestured to Cat, "from a dump truck, and now we're roommates."

"You were in a dump truck?" the question was directed at Cat from the curly haired kid. "How?"

"Don't interrupt!" Jade yelled. "That all? That simple? Nothing else…complicated?"

"No?" I was confused, what the hell was she even talking about?

"Okay," She seemed to be done with me when she turned to me once again with a feigned look of surprise on her face. "Oh I know, why doesn't Cat show you around the school. You might as well learn about us and what we do here."

"Oh yay!" Cat jumped up grabbing my and dragging me up with her. Let's go! I really wanna show you the stage…oh and Mr. Sikowitz's classroom!"

"Before you leave," Jade looked at Cat and she immediately ran over to her. Jade whispered something in her ear and gently pushed her back towards me. "Have fun."

I knew something was up. Before we'd left, Jade has a mischievous smirk on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. She looked too amused to just be sending me off around the school. She was planning something.

**A/N Was it nice and long for you guys? More words? Next chapter, I promise, will be fluffier. With kisses (probably) but who will be kissing who?Ah you'll have to read and find out. Pretty sure we all know who'll be kissing who. I'm so lame.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: _The beginning of this chapter is literally the worst please read the whole thing though_. I think you'll like it.**

**It's been awhile hasn't it? If anyone is confused about why sam does what she does later on pls read the ending a/n. if still confused pm me.**

"So, what did jade tell you?" I prodded Cat, I doubted she'd tell me but I needed to know. I'm not very fond being left in the dark.

"Nothing," she giggled and I groaned. Grabbing my hand she led me into their theatre. It was small and not at all what I expected. I'd thought it would have been bigger with velvet seat cushions and real isles. Instead it was a small stage with folding chairs. "This is where we hold most of our plays."

"Really?" I laughed. I looked a bit pathetic but I didn't dare say that in front of Cat, she might've gone all 'what's that supposed to mean' on me.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" So close.

"Nothing let's move on, shall we?" She led me next to a recording studio. It had an enclosed booth and a soundboard attached to the outside. "Huh, what's this?"

"This is where I spend most of my time," she said. "I sing."

"Show me." She blushed but walked over to the soundboard turning the mike on. She then walked into the booth grabbing the it.

"You ready? Press that green button on the left." I nodded and did as I was told and music started to play. "I know you've been hurt by someone else, I can tell be the way you carry yourself. If you let me here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you."

She started singing and I felt my breath catch in my throat. She was amazing. When she finished I jumped out of my seat.

"You just…wow Cat." She blushed, "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"It never came up?" her cheeks grew even redder and she grabbed my hand once more leading me out of the room. "Onto Sikowitz's classroom!"

What kind of name is Sikowitz? Sounded like he wasn't mentally stable and the look of his classroom didn't help. There were coconuts strewn about in the back and the mini stage area in the front was a mess. There were costumes messily piled in one corner and the blackboard was a mix of penis drawings and something about mimes. Looked like my kind of place. "This is your acting class?"

"Sort of, improv."

"You act too? Baby's got talent."

"Oh you," she giggled. "This is my favorite class. Sikowitz always has us do wacky assignments but we learn a lot in this class."

"Show me." She turned away from me and started to clear her throat.

"Put your hands up criminal!" she whipped back around red hair flying hand cocked like she was holding a gun. Her face had completely changed, gone was that shy grin replaced by the hardened face of a lady cop. A hot lady cop.

"Am I gonna get a pat down, officer? I'm sure I have a weapon somewhere around here." I grinned and winked at her raising my arms. I don't know if she noticed or not because her face didn't change.

"Up against the wall." She put one hand on my shoulder and pushed me towards the blackboard and said firmly, "spread your legs."

"As you say officer," I smiled and obeyed. She ran her hands along my arms first, skimming my armpits and lingering at my boobs. "Find something you like, officer?"

She just grunted and continued her "search". She lightly brushed the outside of my legs and did the same with the inside.

"All clear, you may step away."

"Really?" I reached into my pants and pulled out a not-so-frozen butter sock waving it in front of her face.

"Aww man," her voice was back to normal, high and childish once more. She hooked her arm in mine and led me out. We walked until we reached the stairs and the exit.

"What's up there any way?" I pointed to the stairs.

"I don't know," she said airily staring at the steps.

"Cat?"

"Oh, right. Follow meeee." Arm still caught in mine she opened a door I handn't noticed before and led me inside.

"Cat, this looks like a janitor's closet."

"That's because it is," I raised an eyebrow and she just looked at me. I made for the door but it was locked.

"Cat," she wasn't even looking at me. Her eyes were cast down at her phone as one hand ran through her hair. She looked nervous. "Cat?"

She glanced at me then at the door. Twirling her hair a little she bit her lip and looked back at me. She then, get this, she pushed me against the wall, looked up for what I thought was prayer, then squeezed her eyes shut and mashed, and I mean mashed, her lips into mine. She was about to pull away when I grabbed her shoulders and held her in place.

"Sam," I felt her say against my lips. I licked hers in response, trying to get her to let me in. She eventually figured it out and we began to tongue wrestle until she pushed away for need of air. "Sam."

"You like that?" With my mouth slightly open I licked my teeth to show her I was up for another round. That lasted for about two seconds until I spotted a certain black haired cretin. She had a wicked smile on her face as she pushed open the door. I saw Cat quickly dart behind her. "You do this, tall dark and gruesome?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Momma likey," I put my hand out and she slapped it with vigor.

"Y-you're not mad?" Cat said peeking out from behind Jade.

"Nope. But I am aching to get home, coming?" Cat nodded and ran to my side once more. Before we left through the double doors I looked back at Jade and winked. "Pleasure doing business with you, West."

* * *

As we entered the apartment I immediately threw myself onto the couch.

"So what do you want to do Valentine?" I was on a roll with the last names today. "Eat, sleep, games?"

"Games?" She sounded excited, "Really?"

"Yeah, Cops and robbers," If she caught on she showed no sign.

"Okay I'm the cop, what have you stolen?" I jumped up.

"Put your hands up."

"I thought I was the cop?" she said and I raised my eyebrow, "ok."

I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Now count," she closed her eyes and obeyed. I walked into our room and sat on my bed taking my shoes off as I waited for Cat to "find" me. She walked in gun hand out and looked around till she spotted me sitting cross legged on the bed. I held up her shirt and waved it around.

"You're under arrest, Puckle," she tackled me and pinned my arms to the bed, her legs straddling my waist. "You're charged with two counts of stolery."

"What?" I laughed, "What did I stole officer?"

"My shirt," she whispered. "and my heart."

She kissed me then, and she wasn't awkward or nervous or sloppy or bad. It was good, confident, and dominant. She didn't have to ask for me to part my lips, her tongue had snaked its way in exploring every inch of my mouth. Her hands moved deftly as she unhooked my bra and in that moment I realized that I was inexperienced. Cat had definitely done this before and not with me. Before she could finish getting it off I pushed her away.

"Too fast?" she asked, rubbing my stomach with one hand and holding herself up with the other. I frowned. Her voice seemed deeper somehow. "We don't have to…y'know."

"No, I mean yes... I mean no," I struggled with my words and used my hands to grab my bra holding it up for her to see. "I just-where did you learn this?"

"What do you-," she stopped and her lips spread into a shy smile, her cheeks growing red. She sat up fully, removing her hand from my midsection and leaning back on her legs. "I've had other girl-, I mean partners before."

"You were about to say girlfriends, weren't you?" she turned away. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't think it was important," she shrank away moving off my bed towards her own. "I didn't think it would happen like this."

"Like this?" I gestured to both our half naked forms. "Do you ever think?"

"I just-"

"No, of course not," I said between clenched teeth as I snatched my bra and shirt from off the ground.

I left the room and threw myself onto the couch turning the TV on in the process. I stayed there until late, Cat hadn't come out of the room since our "fight" and I was getting hungry.

"Yes two large pepperoni pizzas. Can't you hear? Yeah delivery… okay," I hung up the phone and flipped through stations on the TV, channel surfing. "Fucking idiot."

The doorbell rang half an hour later and as I waited to hear the familiar 'ding-dong' from Cat, I realized she was still in the room doing…whatever. I answered the door somewhat sullenly and even tipped the delivery boy by accident. I sat there on the couch watching _Drake and Josh_, stuffing my face with pizza when I heard the quiet whine of poorly oiled door hinges. I turned my head but the door had already been closed… or never opened. I got up as quietly as I could, box of pizza still in my hand, and gingerly made my way to the bedroom door.

"Hey," I tried. "You uh…you want some pizza?"

She didn't answer but I saw a shape under the comforter and made my way to it.

"Cat," I tried again, poking the sheets. She just made a whimpering noise and scooted away from me. That hurt. It hurt real bad and my hand made a wild scramble for my chest gripping the fabric above my heart tight. I set the box down next to where I figured her head was and left, grabbing my comforter as I went.

* * *

I woke to a vibrating cheek, as I lifted my head I found that it was my phone making all the movement. Jade.

"What do you want, West?"

"I can see you're a morning person."

"Jade."

"I'm taking you and Cat to breakfast. Be ready at 8."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Cat and I, we-"

"Oh I know," she said coyly. "I don't need the details Puckett."

"That's not- fucking hell." She'd hung up on me again. I put the phone down and ran a hand through my hair. Jade would kill me once she found out what had happened. The girl was very protective of Cat and I had no doubt in my mind that she would cut me if she deemed suitable. And what about Cat? How would she be feeling at breakfast? I got up feeling worse than I had before and quietly walked into the bedroom being extra careful as to not wake a sleeping Cat. She seemed to be sleeping at least, still just a mound under a blanket. I got dressed putting on a white muscle-t that said DBAG and a pair of black jean shorts. Seemed suitable, I mean I still don't understand why I own that shirt, but I do and Cat loves it now.

"Cat?" I said as I walked over to her bed and poked the mound of covers. "Cat, wake up."

"Nnn," her head poked out and she just looked at me. Her eyes were rimmed red and the creases under them seemed more prominent than ever before.

"Uhm, Jade wants to take us to breakfast. I mean it's ok if you don't want to but she's gonna be here in 20 minutes so, y'know…" In answer she pushed the covers off of herself and headed towards the closet. She stopped at the door though, and turned around her eyes on me. "Huh? Oh I'll, yeah, I'll wait in the living room."

She didn't want me in there while she changed. I felt like I had just been slapped and I sat on the couch, head in my hands. You done fucked up was the only thought I could think.

* * *

"So obviously things did not go as I thought they had," Jade and Cat sat across from me. Cat's face was buried in the IHOP menu as Jade gripped a cup of coffee like she was trying to choke it. I turned my head to look out the window. Some guy zipped past on a motorcycle and I suddenly wished I was on mine. "Answer me Puckett!"

"You didn't even ask a question." I tried to say it with conviction but my voice fell flat and I couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Well now I am," she snapped. "What happened last night?"

"Why don't you ask her," I pointed to Cat. "It's her fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you know she has other girlfriends, oops I mean partners," I said sarcastically.

"Had," Cat butt in.

"Whatever. Well did you, Jade?"

"Yeah, so what," I huffed and looked away. Why was I telling her this anyway, this was none of her business.

"I never even knew that I liked girls until this ball of sunshine," I gestured at Cat, "came around. And even then…being gay it's just not-"

"Not what? In your agenda? Moral?" she said making air quotes. "Being gay is not something you choose nor is it something to be ashamed of. Cat didn't choose to be who she is, neither did I, and the same goes for you."

"Wait, you're," I paused debating whether I should ask or not. "You're gay?"

"No, I'm not. I'm bi but that's not the point. We're not talking about me, are we?"

"No, we're talking about me,"

"Wrong!" she slammed her cup down on the table," This isn't just about you, Puckett. That was your mistake, making it all about you. You really fucking hurt Cat yesterday. Did you even stop to think about how she felt? No, of course not."

I put my hand over my face and sighed. That was the same thing I'd said to Cat the night before. She must have felt worse than I did in that moment. God, I was such a fucking asshole.

"I need some air," I pushed myself out of the booth we had been sitting in and left the restaurant, sucking in air as soon as I got outside. I stood there for a while, trying to enjoy the warmth of the sun on my face. I'd just fucked up so bad. Worse than the time I hit that cop with a butter sock. Worse than that night I spent in jail. Worse than that time when pushed Carly so far away she wouldn't talk to me for a month. Carly. I really wished she were there to tell me what to do because I sure as hell didn't. I wondered what she was doing then. Was she having a good time? Enjoying Italy without me?

"The food is at the table," I turned fast enough only to see Jade enter the restaurant, her face blank. I walked in after her and my best to make my face do the same. We ate in silence. Jade and Cat occasionally exchanged looks but never said anything, and that killed me the most.

"Thanks Jade," I murmured as I exited her car. I waited for Cat to follow but she only looked down at her lap. "Are you-are you coming Cat?"

"She's going to stay at my place for a while," Jade said looking away, "it's for the best."

I nodded and walked away feeling like the biggest piece of shit in existence.

* * *

"Please answer, please answer. Hey Carly! I need help I fucked up real bad this time…no, not with the law. Just please get on chat."

As her face appeared on screen I felt myself falling apart slowly. My eyes grew hard to keep open and I felt tears threatening to break out.

"Sam, what's wrong? You're crying." It felt so good to hear her voice, to know I at least still had her in my corner. "Sam, tell me."

"Cat. I- she-we," I struggled between hiccups. "We almost and she told me and I- I flipped out on her and now Jade.

"Sam, you're not making any sense. Calm down and start from the beginning, you almost what?" So I told her. I told her how I'd saved Cat from the dump truck, how she selflessly invited me to live with her. I told her about all the fun we'd had babysitting. Told her about Jade and how good of a friend that smartass could be. Told her how Cat loved chocolate ice cream but hated strawberry, how she never really had any friends till her junior year of highschool. Told her how Cat and I almost had sex, how I pushed her away, how much of an ass I was. I told her about breakfast. Told her about how sorry I was. She just listened, no interruptions except the occasional laugh. I told her that I thought I was gay.

"Well," she said and I could tell she was trying to place her words carefully. "If that's how you feel Sam then I'm here for you. I will always love you no matter what. You're my best friend, remember?"

"Thanks Carls. But what should I do? About Cat I mean. How do I fix it?"

"I'm not sure this is something you can "fix" Sam. You can't just say a few words and think it'll all go back to normal. You have to be genuine with her. You have to tell her how you feel, tell her everything you told me."

"But-"

"No buts Sam. You want to fix this right?"

"Yes."

"Then do as I say."

"Thanks Carly. I really owe you one."

"You owe me a million," she laughed and I joined in. " But Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you tell her you love her."

"Wha-" but she'd already signed off and the screen went black. I put my laptop to the side replaying all that I'd said about Cat. I guess I did love her.

**A/N:**

**Love is in the air. Didja like it? why sam flipped out on cat: sam was not fully in touch with her gayness. the only reason she seemed okay with it before (i.e the whole jade being hot thing,) was because it was only her thoughts. now that cat has made it something concrete shes worried because she's never had to deal with it. sam is just scared thats all. i should have put hints in the other chpts but i didn't i intend to fix that for future readers.**


End file.
